Lori actually dies but has a good time of it
by ggbbhhhh
Summary: It is accurate


It was a wonderful day for Lori (who recently turned 18), she had recently turned 18 and was exploring the forest looking for a good stick to shove up her vagina so she could lower her standards to such a size so convential dicks would be better for her

As an 18 year old, she loved romping in the woods like a real 18 year old should, when suddenly beatrice sandals comes out of the bushes and says "What's hello?" she said with amazing amounts of fury, like sh ewas so fucking mad. "Oh hey bea what's poppin off" she said, the twig still shoved in her vaginal cavity. Bea was holding up a bag of delicious Fritos Scoops, her most favorite food.

"Oh man wow are those Firto Scoops man i love those" she said as she shoved the stick higher up into herself, ignoring the blood, "Yes" Bea ejaculated, "They are the only reason i wake up in the morning", She wailed, "i will murder anyone who tried to take them away from me, preferably by shoving my hand so far up their ass i wear them like a handpuppet" she roared.

"As an 18 year old who is completely legally able to enjoy sexual activity with consent and I can also drink alcohol in europe, I agree that Firto is a fantastic brand for chips!" she said, the stick was now so far inside the blood was coming out. That made her wetter, and not just because of the blood. Bea turned around and screamed louder than a jet engine "hey you want some chips" she said, lori was now deaf in one ear. Because of this immense sound, Eide with the big dick emerged from the wall.

"Hey ladies man woah are those Firtoscopes? pretty nice if i say so myself, though i prefer Bugles corn snacks, since they are cone shaped i can shove the pointy end into my urethra but ya know you do you alright", Bea turned to him and spat at him with the force of a 12 gague, "How dare you insinuate that the Scoop chips by Frito-lay aren't the epitome of perfection in this sinful world?".

Eide was starting to bleed from the spit wounds, he was screaming in agony as his blood was flowing the fuck away. Lori, the 18 year old, saw this beautiful site of crimson juicey juice and slapped his dick super hard, he started yelling and stabbed lori in the chest and she started yelling but like she was orgasming too, she slammed her bleeding vagina onto his 50 millimeter huge dick and started creaming out of her asshole. Bea saw this and started shitting and like fucking creaming like a jetpack, she fell into the trees.

While they were creaming blood and cum and other fluids, mae and germ had been fucking eachother for the past week, and started wheeling through the woods, powered only by pure pleasure and satisfaction. She said hello to lori and lori waved back, Germ's dick split open and started fucking eide and bea in the ass as well, he took bea back to his hideout and added him to the maegerm assfuck wheel.

Forming a massive, unadulterated, wheel of sex and pure terror, they decided to roll into town to show everyone the amazing feat of strength and endurance in which they have concocted, but in doing so, they let forth the power which they do not yet understand, bringing their unstopable wheel of rolling thunder into the town of frail infrastructure, mercilessly rolling over houses, town houses, appartments, and business fronts with the destructive capability only rivaled by a nuclear warhead on steroids, one that was also having sex with 4 other steroid fueled nuclear warheads, in seconds they had demolited the entire town of Possum Springs, if you could even call it a town, by normal circumstance it was a putrid assortment of buildings inhabited by trogladytes, but it was made worse in this context, falling victim to The Sex Wheel™ like an anthill being ran over by a monster truck.

Somewhere along the way, lori died, and that was technically Mae fucking her with the trap cock was necorphilia, so they all got thrown in jail by aunt mall fuck what was her name who cares anyways they're in jail dropping soap every which way, and they'll escape soon, for the next part.


End file.
